When a vehicle operator, particularly a large vehicle operator such as a truck driver, operates his or her particular vehicle, of paramount concern is the avoidance of accidents due to collision of the vehicle with other moving or stationary objects. While the prior art has attempted to address such concerns, there is always room for improvement.